Standstill
by iamnottophiammelonlord
Summary: History is repeating itself. Naruto and Hinata died from a tragic battle to save the village and the future of it. Naruto and Hinata sealed the nine-tailed fox into their own daughter, entrusting the future to her. But what will happen if their daughter accidentally time traveled back before the 4th Shinobi war? Before Naruto and Hinata became husband an wife.
1. Enter! Uzumaki!

**Standstill**

He witnessed in his own eyes how life slowly left her body. He held her tight yet gentle. He caressed her face tucking the hair strands behind her ear. He looked at the angelic face that is slowly leaving this world. He tried to contain his tears but couldn't. He tried to give her a reassuring smile but failed. All the emotions left his face except sadness and loneliness. He looked at her cherishing the moment he still have left to see her. She slowly caressed his face and gave a peaceful smile. Even at the brink of death, knowing that she will leave this world, fully aware that her husband will once again experience loneliness, she smiled.

" Don't… Please smile for me…" she requested

He tried to smile but behind it was loneliness and grief.

" Please… Please don't leave me… I can't…" he said in tears.

She smiled again. " Take care of her… She needs you… our daughter needs you."

" I can't… there will come a point in her life that she will need her mother."

" I don't want her to feel alone." she said.

At this point, he couldn't make a decision. He wanted to be there for his daughter, but the thought of not having his wife is unbearable. Then…

"**Kit, I can't keep this up. You have to make a decision already; the bastard is slowly regaining his strength again. At this point not only your family will suffer but also the village." **the fox inside of him warned.

" _How am I supposed to choose? I love my village but I can't just sacrifice my family."_

"**I know it's hard but you have to make a decision. Quick. I can't even keep pumping chakra to your wife since mine is not compatible to hers. If I keep giving her chakra, it will only hasten for her to die. And your kit, is in danger."**

" _I've been thinking, I don't know if you're up to it."_

" **What is it?"**

" _I'll do what my parents did before. I know I granted you freedom but in this situation, I don't know who I will trust to look after my daughter. And I trust you, you've been like a father, brother and a family not only to me but also to my wife and my newborn."_

"**Kit, I'll do it. Seal me into your daughter. I know she will live the hell of being a jinchuuriki but I promise to guide her and treat her as a family. My mate, Kyuuri is in Mt. Kitsune, I can train your daughter not only to become a kitsune sennin but also on how to control my powers just like you."**

" _I owe it to you. Tell her about this incident, about us. Take care of her."_

" **You don't owe me anything, I am the one who owes you. You found my family after a few centuries and you took away the hatred inside me. I promise to take care of your daughter. It's a lifetime promise."**

" _Thanks, Kurama."_

" **I'll set up the barrier now!"**

" Hinata, I know you will protest to this, but I will seal Kurama inside our daughter." Naruto told his wife about his plan.

" No, if there's anything, I don't want her to live the life of a jinchuuriki. Please don't do it, I beg you." Hinata begged his husband not to do it.

" Hinata, I know the life of jinchuuriki. Before I thought it was a curse, but I think I am blessed by having Kurama inside me. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't have won the 4th shinobi war. And if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have the family I have right now. if there's only one regret that I have is that I won't be able to see my daughter grow up." Naruto explained.

" Naruto, you know I love you, and because of that I will trust that your decision is beneficial not only to the village we love, but also to our only daughter." Hinata slowly got up and released her chakra chains empowering the barrier so that their enemy won't be able to pass through.

" I am so blessed that I had you in my life. I will summon Gerotora to keep the key. Kurama, are you ready?" Naruto asked his bijuu as he summoned Gerotora.

" **Ready."**

" Naruto-sama! I bet this is emergency for you to summon me." Gerotora greeted his summoner.

" Yes this is emergency. I need you to keep the key for the sealing of Kurama and store yourself inside Tsunade-baachan." Naruto ordered.

" You are going to seal Kurama to your daughter?! Are you mad? And me inside Tsunade-hime! I think I'll pass" Gerotorasaid.

" This is important, I know what I'm doing. HInata wrote a scroll about this events and our letter to our daughter. Inside also the scroll Hinata is preparing is our will. Now do as I say!" Naruto explained.

Naruto extracted Kuram from his seal. This greatly weakened him. Hinata summoned the pedestal for the ceremony.

" I got the key!" Gerotora announced.

" Before you go, tell Tsunade-baachan that a masked man is responsible for all of this. I don't think its Uchiha Madara or Obito. It's someone else. Now go.!" Naruto ordered.

" Kurama, thank you. Keep our daughter safe. And tell her that we always love her." Hinata said as she directed her chakra chains to Kurama.

" **You got it Hinata-san. I'll protect her by any means necessary." **Kurama said as he howled in pain while being sealed to their daughter.

" _Thanks, Kurama" _Naruto mentally thanked his bijuu.

" Is there anything you want to say Hinata-hime?" Naruto asked as he protectively hugged his wife behind.

" Yuuko, I'm your mother Hinata Hyuuga-Uzumaki. I'm sorry that we won't be able to see you grow up but always remember that your father and I always love you. Eat healthy food not just cinnamon rolls or ramen. Sleep early. Make a lot of friends you're gonna need them. Be strong and always take care of yourself. Never give up, fight for those who are precious to you. I love you. Naruto and I will always love you. I'm sorry Naruto, I'm taking a lot of time." Hinata said her precious words to her daughter with love.

" Yuuko, I'm your father Naruto Uzumaki. Your mother really said a lot. I thought I would be the one who will. I'll just second everything she says. Oh and be cautious of Tsunade-baachan she like gambling and drinking. Don't do that as much as possible or ever." Naruto said as he coughed out blood, both of them are already weakened and a thought came to him.

" Hinata, I know what would also protect her." Naruto said.

" What?" Hinata asked as a glimpse of hope presented before them.

" I will transfer all our techniques to her, that way she will have protection not only from Kurama but also from us. Of course, people won't know about her heritage since our marriage and family was kept in secret because of potential enemies. She will have a hard time but our techniques will come naturally to her and protect her." Naruto explained as he performed the seal.

" I agree to that, by this time, Kurama-kun is weakened but time will come he will hone the skills she got from us and her own. But what about her eyes, what if she has my bloodline. Don't worry about it. Kurama will do something, I'm sure of it. Now to seal." Naruto said.

" Never go back on your word and protect those who are precious to you." Hinata said her final words and died as Naruto sealed their techniques and their remaining chakra to their daughter.

Outside the barrier, the enemy was blinded, his eyes were both dugged out of the sockets. He couldn't see what going on. Not only he can't go in but also he can't see what was unveiling inside it. He was drastically weakened and upon hearing the ANBU and the former Godaime come with the Konoha 10 (minus Naruto and Hinata) + Sai, other jonin ( Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Gai), Hiashi with Hanabi and Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi he fled the battle field.

Minutes after Naruto and Hinata died beside their daughter, the Konoha team arrived. They saw them lying on the ground hand in hand and beside them is a newborn infant. Of course, only Tsunade knew about their daughter and instantly scooped the baby. She noticed the seal slowly disappearing to the baby's stomach. No one noticed the seal but her. She instantly knew what happened. Konoha 10 and the others checked on the couple lying on the ground. They were dead. Hiashi gently caressed her daughter's dead face. The team where saddened by the lost of their friend, comrade, family, Hinata, and Naruto, their Hokage's death. They carried the bodies with respect and honor back to the village.

After receiving the news of the death of Naruto and Hinata the whole village mourned. The Suna shared their condolences also Kumo, Iwa and Kiri. Even though the other villages have grudges against the two of them, there came a point in history where they all united and if it weren't for the two, there wouldn't be a present shinobi world. The Konoha mourned. Their friends and family couldn't believe what just happened. This became their motivation to stop the evil and maintain the peace the two worked hard for.

* * *

TIMESKIP

5 years after the tragic incident in history a young girl with short blond hair, (just like Hinata when she was young) striking blue eyes, and with whisker marks was running from the chuunin who were chasing her. The said girl yet again painted the Hokage monument and rigged the flak jackets of the chuunins coloring it bright orange that whoever sees it will be blinded. The said girl is wearing a black hooded jacket lined with lavender in the sleeves. The hood has a design of fox on both sides. The jacket has orange flame designs. At the back was an Uzumaki swirl. Her pants were also black lined with lavender at the sides and orange flame designs at the bottom. Her pants ended just below the knee. Goggles were strapped around her neck. A few seconds of running she lost her pursuers and went in her old rundown apartment (like Naruto's). As she entered her little home, her place was thrashed. Her kitchen utensils lying broken on the floor, bed and pillows were destroyed, vandalisms on the wall written 'demon, die, bitch', an old picture was burned to crisp; no one would recognize what's in it. The picture was herself as a baby and a fox.

As she stared at the damage, her fists balled up, she was trembling. A massive killing intent was felt throughout the village. It was so intense that even the current Hokage, Konohamaru felt it. All of the villagers stopped what they were doing as they felt the intense feeling of darkness surrounding the village.

'_Why? Why is this happening? I didn't do anything. I'm not a demon!' _Yuuko thought as tears fell down from her cheeks. She wished someone were there. She kept asking herself, why is she alone, why would the villagers call her demon? Why? What did she do to make them hate her so much?

"**Yuuko, I know you're angry. I am too; you shouldn't be treated this way. But you have to calm down. Yuuko, calm down. I'm here. You're not alone." **

A voice snapped her out of her misery. She frantically looked for the voice where it came from but couldn't find it. She shrugged the thought but mentally thanked that someone who calmed her down. She went inside her place and cleaned. She needs to get ready for academy tomorrow. She ate some ramen, brushed her teeth, combed her hair and slept.

* * *

ACADEMY

She came in early to school. She was the 'dobe' of the class. She was noisy. But she only did it because no one would acknowledge her existence. But the truth is she wasn't the 'dobe' in fact, she was the smartest. She only hid it to gain some attention. Their sensei came in and took their attendance.

" ok, we will have a sparing match" said their sensei who was none other that Iruka.

" Yuuko Uzumaki vs. Ryou Hyuuga" Iruka announced.

Ryou Hyuuga is a main branch family member of the Hyuuga clan. He is the son of Miko Hyuuga and Rein Hyuuga. They are another main branch family. Ryou Hyuuga is the grandson of an elder in their clan. Ryou was obnoxious he always think that he is better that anyone. He has top scores and skills. He is the rookie of the year.

" You…" Ryou said in disgust.

" What is your problem?" Yuuko was infuriated from his tone.

" You're just wasting my time. You're not even worth of an opponent. You're just nothing." Ryou tried the psychological approach on her but Yuuko won't be bested at such trick.

" I'm not nothing, I'll show you. I will be Hokage!" Yuuko proclaimed. This earned laughter from her peers.

" Ok stop now and get ready do the sparring sign." Iruka said. He was shocked since she was like his former student Naruto. He silently place his bet on Yuuko to win against the bastard.

They did the sign and got ready.

Ryou got into his Jyuuken stance while Yuuko got into her taijutsu stance. Ryou attacked her. Ryou was so sure that he could hit Yuuko with one Jyuuken. Yuuko knew that she won't be able to dodge the attack coming right at her but she felt something. Her instinct told her to side step. She did as her body told to and avoided the attack. Ryou was surprised so as the whole class even Iruka. They all knew that it would hit. Ryou attacked and attacked but to no avail.

Meanwhile, Yuuko was just doing what her body tells. She felt like she was dancing. Then she saw Ryou slowed down to catch his breath. Yuuko changed her stance into a Jyuuken, very much like Hinata. Iruka noticed this. He couldn't help but to sweat drop waiting for the outcome of the fight. Ryou noticed her change of stance. He immediately got to his stance but before he knew it Yuuko disappeared and reappeared to his back. She yelled "JYUUKEN!" Chakra filled palm thrusted to his back but he regained his composure since Yuuko didn't use full strength just before he went back to his stance, Yuuko did preparation of another technique: "GENTLE FIST: EIGHT TRIGAMS, 64 PALMS!" Yuuko attacked Ryou's tenketsu points so quick that he couldn't keep up. After she finished. All of the 64-tenketsu points were closed. Yuuko did it without the use of BYAKUGAN. Everyone was shocked from Yuuko's display even Iruka. Iruka announced her the winner. No one clapped since all where shocked from the scene that just unfolded.

'_She's good. Congratulations Yuuko-san' _a young boy congratulated her mentally. He was blushing as he commented. The young Uchiha couldn't keep the smile from his face.

At the rooftops few yards away from the academy, Tsunade smirked from the loss of the obnoxious Hyuuga. She was glad that Yuuko managed to pull off the technique. With what she seen, she mentally sent her congrats to the young girl. '_Soon girl, I will protect you. I will teach you. That's a promise. Naruto, Hinata, your daughter is growing up to be the child you wanted to. I just wished you were here to see this.' _ With that she disappeared.

* * *

Yuuko went home with a big foxy smile, plastered in her face. She was happy that she was able to beat the crap out of Ryou. He deserved it anyway. Just as she was about to sleep she saw a box on her table. She approached it and opened. There was an unusual kunai with seal at the handle. She took it and before she knew it a flash of yellow with a tinge of lavender surround her. When she opened her eyes, she was in a different but familiar place. She was in the office of the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade.

When Yuuko looked around she saw, Tsunade, Shizune with Ton-ton, Hinata, and Naruto, their mouths opened hitting the floor.

" What the…" Tsunade mumbled breaking the silence.

" Who are you?" Shizune asked the young girl holding a tri-pronged kunai.

" A…are you a gho…ghost?" Naruto trembled as he hid behind Hinata.

Hinata was red as tomato not just because of Naruto hiding behind her but also from the girl who just apperead out of nowhere.

Yuuko looked around her and noticed the blond haired hiding behind the beautiful lady with pale eyes and midnight-blue hair. She stood up and looked closely at the blond and the lady. Then she remembered.

" You're the Rokudaime! The Orange Flash of Konoha! And you, you are the Lavender flash, the leader of Hyuuga clan!" Yuuko shouted as she pointed at the two and smiling. Her day couldn't just be better, first she won in the sparring match and now meeting her idols.

" What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

" You're Tsunade-baachan!" Yuuko announced. A vein erupted in Tsunade's head beinf called grandma.

" Why do you have my father's kunai?" Naruto approached the girl kneeling in front of her.

" Someone left this in my apartment." Yuuko said as she explained what happened.

" What's your name?" Hinata asked as she aslo knelt down like Naruto.

" Yuuko! Yuuko Uzumaki!"

* * *

**Reviews please... be gentle**


	2. Rogue Ninjas

**Heya! There will be other characters in here and some jutsus I just made up. **

**Timeline here is Shippuden. Hmm... Please forgive me if i have some grammatical errors, wrong spellings and stuff. Also, I can keep up with the thoughts in my mind and ****transcribing them. Please understand...I haven't really thought much about the plot here so if you have SUGGESTIONS please feel free. SUGGESTIONS AND COMMENTS are highly appreciated.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously on 'Standstill'

"Hinata, I'm going to seal Kurama inside our daughter…"

" Naruto-kun, I trust your decision as I trust Kurama-kun…"

SEAL!

Years passed, the Rokudaime's legacy entered the academy. She was hated. Named as a 'demon'. Not until she found a tri-pronged kunai and accidentally jumped back in time.

" What's your name?"

" Yuuko! Yuuko Uzumaki!"

**Standstill**

**Chapter 2:**

Few hours passed after lunchtime, Naruto was on his way to the Hokage's office to report his accomplished D-ranked mission. Yes it's true. After spending 2 ½ years training to become stronger he came back doing shitty missions for genins. Genin! Yep! He is the only one left in his batch in a genin rank. All of his friends were promoted to chuunin, some jonin. Heck even Gaara became the Kazekage of Suna!

"Damn that Tsunade-baachan! Just because I'm a genin she gives me the shittiest missions!" Naruto continued to curse his mother-sister-grandma figure Hokage.

HInata just finished helping in the hospital and decided to drop by the Hokage tower to report her accomplishe taks. She was hoping to be assigned in a new mission preferably with her crush, Naruto. As she turned around the corner, nearing the tower, she heard a familiar voice. Though the words coming out from that voice is foul, the sound is music to her ears.

" Damn that… she... shitty…" Naruto continued to curse until he heard…

"Eep!"

Naruto knew that 'eep' all too well. He was hearing it back when he was still a kid. He looked around trying to find her and get her out of her hiding place.

"_I knew it, it's Naruto-kun!" _Hinata thought, as she blushed deep red. She was hiding behind the fence.

" Hey Hinata!" Naruto greeted her from her hiding place.

Busted, she didn't know what to do.

"N…Na…Na… Na…ru… Naruto-kun!" Hinata barely completed his name as she stuttered violently.

" Hello Hinata! Why are you hiding?" Naruto asked being thick headed as always.

"Umm… I… was… I… was just… on my way to Tsunade-sama." Hinata said still stuttering. She couldn't look right into his deep piercing blue eyes.

"I was on my way too! Come on! Let's go together!" Naruto offered as he took her hand and didn't wait for her reply.

" _Wow, her hands sure are soft!" _Naruto thought as he tightened his grip on her hand but being careful so as not to hurt her.

" _Naruto-kun is holding my hand!"_ Hinata thought. She couldn't erase the blush plastered on her face as they both went on their way to Tsunade's office.

Tsunade was trying to keep up with the paper works stacked on her desk and floor. She didn't want anyone to bother her. Shizune was with her helping her. Just then…

" Naruto Uzumaki is in the house!" Naruto shouted as he kicked the door open causing the paper works Tsunade just fininshed to be swept away from his flashy entrance.

" NA…RU…TO!" Tsunade menacingly growled as she sent her chair flying towards the asshole that just disturbed her.

" GAAAH!" Naruto shouted as he tried to dodge the flying chair but failed.

" Naruto-kun!" Hinata quickly came to his aid but before she could make her way towards him Tsunade quickly grabbed him by the collar and slammed the door leaving Hinata outside.

" YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I JUST FINISHED THOSE PAPER WORKS AND YOU'VE RUINED THEM!" Tsunade shouted as she beat the living crap out of Naruto.

After a few minutes of beating, Tsunade had enough and summoned Hinata in her office. Hinata quickly noticed Naruto but he was being attented already by Shizune.

" _Naruto-kun"_

" So, what do you need, Hinata?" Tsunade asked snapping her out from her Naruto-induced world.

" Tsunade-sama, I just finished my mission in the hospital. Is there anything else you have assigned me for?" Hinata asked.

" Hmm… as of now your good. Take the rest of the day off. Report back here tomorrow, I will teach you some medical jutsus that will be beneficial since you have the Byakugan." Tsunade answered.

" Me too! I have finished my shitty chores! Why would you give me such petty missions?! I know I'm the only genin in my batch but that doesn't mean I get these shitty missions!" Naruto complained.

" I'M THE HOKAGE AND DO AS YOU ARE TOLD TO!" Tsunade shouted as she yet placed another punch on his head.

" I DON'T CARE! I'M STRONG AND I DIDN'T SPEND 2 ½ YEARS TO DO THIS SHIT!" Naruto answered back.

" ENOUG…" Tsunade wasn't able to finish as a yellow with a tinge of lavender flash appeared in front of the four.

Moments later a figure materialized right before them. It was a young girl. She has a blond hair. Her hairstyle was like Hinata's back then. She has piercing blue eyes and whisker marks. She was in her nightclothes. Orange shirt-hoodie with an Uzumaki swirl print. Blue shorts that ended up just above her knees.

" What the…" Tsunade mumbled breaking the silence.

" Who are you?" Shizune asked the young girl holding a tri-pronged kunai.

" A…are you a gho…ghost?" Naruto trembled as he hid behind Hinata.

Hinata was red as tomato not just because of Naruto hiding behind her but also from the girl who just apperead out of nowhere.

Yuuko looked around her and noticed the blond haired hiding behind the beautiful lady with pale eyes and midnight-blue hair. She stood up and looked closely at the blond and the lady. Then she remembered.

" You're the Rokudaime! The Orange Flash of Konoha! And you, you are the Lavender flash, the leader of Hyuuga clan!" Yuuko shouted as she pointed at the two and smiling.

" What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

" You're Tsunade-baachan!" Yuuko announced. A vein erupted in Tsunade's head beinf called grandma.

" Why do you have my father's kunai?" Naruto approached the girl kneeling in front of her.

" Someone left this in my apartment." Yuuko said as she explained what happened.

" What's your name?" Hinata asked as she aslo knelt down like Naruto.

" Yuuko! Yuuko Uzumaki!"

There came a silence in the room. The four were shocked from the revelation in front of them. Yuuko noticed the silence and their stares at her.

" Uhmm… what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Yuuko asked innocently but behind that innocence is what Naruto noticed. He immediately smiled at her. A smile so powerful that even the evil will melt.

" Are you scared?" Naruto asked gently. He felt like he was talking to her daughter. Which for him would be impossible since he's just teenager and no one will be willing to become his wife moreover to have kids.

" Well… Kinda… even though you are my idol." Yuuko answered with sadness in her tone. She looked down on her toes not wanting to have an eye contact.

"Why are you scared?" Hinata asked with a motherly tone in her voice.

" Well… I'm not comfortable in talking about it." Yuuko answered.

" It's okay. We will protect you from what's frightening you." Naruto said as he smiled trying to take away the lonely feeling from the little girl.

" Well you see… the villagers hate me. They call me 'demon'. I don't even know why? They would destroy the only apartment that Konohamaru-jiichan gave me. They wouldn't allow me to roam around freely in the streets. In the academy, they would sabotage my grades making me the 'dobe' of the class. I know that they teach me the wrong things, I can feel it." Yuuko said as tears threaten to flow from her eyes.

Hinata instantly grabbed Yuuko and gave her a heart-warming, motherly hug. Naruto balled his fists, he was shaking in anger. A girl this young shouldn't be treated like a trash. He knew it so well. He experienced it. Before he could do something rash, Hinata grabbed his hand trying to calm him down. Of course she also knew about his past. It was one of her regrets that she wasn't able to defend him from the nasty villagers who would hurt him.

Naruto looked at the two as they hugged. He couldn't help but to feel a paternal love for this child. He joined the two and hugged them. Tsunade and Shizune were not only shocked from the experience of this young girl but also the scene in front of them. As much as Tsunade hated it, she interrupted them and got them back on track.

Tsunade gestured at Shizune to activate the protective seals around the office. Shizune obliged.

" Shizune-neechan, what are you doing?" Naruto asked as he picked up Yuuko and sat her on his lap. Naruto and Hinata sat down on the couch.

" It's a protective seal. I believe this will be confidential. Nothing comes out from the four corners of this room. Understood?" Tsunade said in a deep serious tone.

Shizune, Yuuko, Naruto, Hinata and even Ton-ton nodded.

" Tell me Yuuko, who are your parents?" Tsunade started to interrogate her.

" I don't know. I grew up alone. I never knew my parents. I asked Konohamaru-jiichan about it but he said he will tell me when I'm ready." Yuuko answered.

" I see. Who's your Hokage?" Tsunade asked curious. She had a hunch that she was from the future.

" Konohamaru-jiichan Sarutobi. He's the Nanadaime Hokage" Yuuko happily answered.

" I see. I was right." Tsunade concluded.

" Right about what, baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

" Yeah, what about it Tsunade-baachan?" Yuuko added.

Having Naruto call her granny is enough but two of them? She doesn't know.

" Yuuko Uzumaki is from the future." Tsunade said bluntly.

" Future?" Hinata gasped. She was silent the whole time, trying to comprehend on the things around her.

" Are you sure Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

" I am sure." the Hokage answered bluntly.

" What made you conclude that?" Naruto asked shocked too at the revelation.

" Think about it. Even Shikamaru would have come to this result from the time she materialized out of nowhere." Tsunade said.

" Future? What do you mean?" Yuuko was confused.

" You said earlier that Naruto was the Rokudaime and now the current Hokage in your time is Konohamaru." Tsunade said.

" Yeah, so what?" Yuuko still doesn't get it.

" Yuuko, what she meant is, Tsunade-sama is the Hokage today. She is the Godaime Hokage. Naruto-kun right now is just genin." HInata clarified to her.

" Exactly, the fact that you have that kunai made you time travel. That kunai was used by the Yondaime. He was known as the…"

" Yellow flash of Konoha. I know. it was in the history class. This kunai, he used it for his technique HIRAISHIN. He can teleport himself and jump at the seals he placed. His son, Rokudaime, the Orange flash used the same technique only made it better. He can travel back through time with this. Notice the seal, it's not the same as the one Yondaime used." Yuuko generalized.

" How did you know?" Tsunade asked.

"Because I feel I know it. When I was fighting that bastard Ryou Hyuuga who thinks so high of himself, when I was about to hit him I disappeared only to reappear behind him and hit him with his technique, JYUUKEN. I never knew jyuuken my entire life but it comes naturally at me. Also when he was sending me multiple attacks I managed to dodge them like dancing. I finished him using another Hyuuga technique, GENTLE FIST: EIGHT TRIGRAMS, 64 PALMS. I manage to hit all 64 points without byakugan." Yuuko explained.

This shocked the 4 adults in the room. The little girl before them is stronger than they thought. Tsunade had another hunch on the girl's story.

" Do you mind if we have your DNA tested?" Tsunade offered. This earned curious looks at her.

" Why would you do that?" Naruto asked.

" Because it might be the way of knowing her parents."Tsunade answered.

This got the attention of the young lady. " Please do. I want to meet them."

" Very well, we have our consent. How good are you in henge?" Tsunade asked.

" Heh… good enough to fool you!" Yuuko proudly exclaimed.

Tsunade and Shizune just smiled. Naruto and Hinata ruffled her hair.

" Transform!" Yuuko shouted.

Yuuko transformed into a cute baby fox. Hinata couldn't help but to giggle and picked her up and cuddled at her. Naruto saw this and blushed.

" Ok let's go." Tsunade said as the others followed her.

Tsunade tested Yuuko's DNA and have Shizune do the matching. After an hour, she got the results and it wasn't she was expecting. She ran back to the Tsunade's office. Tsunade was inside arguing with Naruto still because of the shitty missions he got. Hinata and Yuuko were playing. Suddenly the door opened and revealed the panting Shizune.

" Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade quickly activated the protective seal.

" What have you got Shizune?" Tsunade asked anxious on the results.

" Were you able to know who are my parents, Shizune-neechan?" Yuuko asked.

"Yes. Here Tsunade-sama, I think you should know it first!" Shizune handed her a paper containing the results.

Tsunade was shocked from the results and knew there isn't a point of keeping it already. Hinata and Naruto were anxious too.

" Yuuko… Your parents are…"

" Yes?"

" Your parents are Naruto Uzumaki and HInata Hyuuga" Tsunade carefully dropped the bombshell at her.

" Really? They are? I'm… I'm so glad!" Yuuko said as tears fall down from her face.

" You heard it right the two of you!" Tsunade just clarified the frozen bodies of Hinata and Naruto.

" You've gotta be…" Naruto didn't finish his sentence as he ran towards Yuuko and carried her. He was happy. He wish was granted. To have a family on his own. Same thing happened to Hinata, instead of fainting on the spot, she bolted to the celebrating Naruto and Yuuko and joined.

" wow I never thought I would have a family. And on top of that you are my wife!" Naruto said as he pecked on Hinata's lips.

Hinata was on the verge of fainting when Tsunade snapped them back to reality.

" That's nice. I'm happy for you all. But now you have a mission." Tsunade said.

The seriousness on her tone made them stop celebrating for a while.

" What mission baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

" You are to leave this village." Tsunade said bluntly.

" WHAT?!"

" You heard me. For a 5 years. Both of you have to let the others believe that you are a family. With that you need to leave. Those years are enough to make the others believe you have become a family and bore a daughter. It will also be enough for the three of you to train. Naruto you have to learn Hiraishin and make a stronger version of it. Hinata you are also to learn Hiraishin. Teach one another and protect one another. I will label you as 'rogue ninja'. I will have you take Katsuyu with you. Use her as our communication. You will only communicate with me or Shizune. No more. This mission is S-rank." Tsunade explained.

" I understand." Naruto said.

" Me too." Yuuko and Hinata answered.

" Well then, you will leave at midnight. I will have an ANBU to gather the things you need. And some scrolls for your jutsus." Tsunade said as she sent some ANBU to gather their things.

Midnight came and it was time for them to leave.

" Take care you three. I know it's hard but you have to. This way you can send Yuuko back to her time. Yuuko I know there will come to a point where you will need to go back. So cherish the 5 years you have and be strong." Tsunade said in a motherly tone.

" I know. Thank you Tsunade-baachan" Yuuko said as she gave the hokage a big hug.

" Good bye! We will be stronger! Believe it" Naruto said as the three disappeared through the night.

* * *

**So what do you think? Reviews please:)) Be gentle:))**


	3. MIA

**I don't own Naruto. I wish I do but I ****don't.**

* * *

**Standstill**

**Chapter 3**

A new day came to the villagers of Konoha. It was early in the morning when the villagers started to prepare for the day. Storeowners opened their shops. Mothers swept in front of their houses. Some are watering the plants. The shinobis are preparing for their duties to the village. Some just finished their respective trainings; some are just about to start. Watching the villagers gave Tsunade the motivation and determination to protect the village she loves. Aside from what she's seeing, her thoughts were concentrated on the trio that left the village last night. It hasn't been 12 hours yet since they left, she was worrying about their safety and having second thoughts on the decision she made. Although that was the safest option, so as not to ring a bell to the council elders and most especially Danzo. She was deep in contemplation that she hadn't heard the knock on her door.

" Hokage-sama, you summoned me." a cold, stern voice said snapping the Hokage out of her thoughts.

" Yes, indeed. Take a seat, Hiashi." Tsunade said as she motioned at the chair infront of her desk. Hiashi obliged.

" Do you want some tea?" Tsunade offered just to lighten things up since she knew this will be difficult to break the news to him.

" Yes please, I would be delighted. English breakfast tea would do." Hiashi said as he smoothen his robes.

" Good choice. Shizune!"

" Hai, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked

" Bring us tea, English breakfast tea to be more specific."Tsunade ordered. Shizune went out of the room quickly since she doesn't want to miss the important matters the Hyuuga head and her master to discuss.

" I suppose that there is something important you need to discuss with me." Hiashi said as soon as Shizune went out.

" Indeed. But before you could react on what I will say, I need you to listen first." Tsunade said with authority that even the renowned head wouldn't argue.

" Yes, I understand." Hiashi said. Then Shizune came back with their tea. After giving them the tea, Tsunade gestured at Shizune to activate the protective seals and she obliged.

" Judging from the activation of seals, this is classified matter?" Hiashi assumed.

" Yes, this is S-rank secret and you should be the only one to know. You will not say anything about this to anyone even the person you trust the most." Tsunade said.

" And what will come to me if I disobeyed?"

" I will personally come to you. Skin you. Drown you in salt and lime juice. Dug out your eyes and slit your throat using the blunt edge of a plastic bread knife." Tsunade threatened.

This made Hiashi gulp and sweat dropped. If he disobeyed… he wouldn't want to even think about it.

" So, what is this about?" he asked.

" This is about your daughter, Hinata." Tsunade said.

* * *

STREETS OF KONOHA

Sakura, Sai, Kakashi and Yamato were in the training ground waiting patiently for the blonde-orange clad, ramen addict teammate. It was unusual for him to be late and the most disturbing was Kakashi was early.

" What the hell is that Naruto taking so long?" Sakura complained.

" Maybe he was worrying about his dick." Sai sai being ignorant of what he just blurted out.

" When he arrives he gonna get it!" Sakura said as she infused her fists with chakra. Seeing this the 3 men flinched. They silently prayed for Naruto's soul.

" Mah… mah… Calm down Sakura. I'm sure he just overslept or something." Yamato said as he tried to calm the pink-haired with monstrous strength kunoichi but he was failing. He looked at Kakashi who pretended not to care.

" Hmm. We wait here for a couple more minutes if he's not here then we will fetch him." Kakashi said calmly but he had this unusual feeling. '_Something's not right' _the jounin thought.

* * *

HYUUGA COMPOUND

" Hanabi-san, have you seen your sister?" Neji asked. He was looking for his cousin for quite a while.

" No, it's strange though. I haven't seen her the whole night and today. Usually she would be warming up or training with you." Hanabi said now getting worried about her sister's whereabouts.

" Ko-san, is there by any chance you have seen Hinata-sama?" Neji asked Ko since he knew that Ko was her guardian.

" Unfortunately no. I haven't seen her yesterday too. I was on duty yesterday." Ko answered and bowed then left.

" Neji-niisan, where do you think nee-chan went?" Hanabi asked his cousin with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Seeing this Neji knelt in front of her.

" I don't know, but I hope she is safe. We should tell this to Uncle, may he knows something." Neji offered as he wiped the tears building up in Hanabi's eyes.

" But father was summoned by Hokage- sama." Hanabi said.

" Hmm… we should hear from him soon. Why don't we eat breakfast?" Neji offered. He is sensing that something is up but he couldn't put a finger on it. Neji gave a piggy-back ride to his younger cousin hoping to divert her attention from the situation.

' _Where are you Hinata-sama?' _Neji thought.

* * *

HOKAGE'S OFFICE

" What about my daughter" this piqued Hiashi's interest.

" She left the village with Naruto last night." Tsunade said bluntly.

" WHAT?! Where are they? I'm going to kill that …" Hiashi shouted.

" Calm down. I said before you have to hear me out before jumping into conclusions." Tsunade reminded him.

"But…"

" Calm down."

Hiashi regained his composure and listened to what the Hokage has to say.

" Yesterday, she was here reporting the details of her mission. During that time, Naruto was also here reporting. Suddenly, a flash of yellow appeared before us and a young girl appeared."

" Young girl?"

" Yes, the said girl has blonde hair with the hairstyle same as Hinata's back then. Striking blue eyes and whisker marks same as Naruto."

Hiashi was silent and Tsunade took the opportunity to continue.

" As I was saying, it appears that the young girl had time traveled."

" Time travel? Are you kidding me? Such thing is not possible."

" Yes, we always believed that it was impossible but it happened."

" What's the name of the girl?"

" Yuuko… Yuuko Uzumaki."

" Well it seems that the girl is related to Naruto. What does it have to do with my daughter?"

" I'll get to that. Moving on, I also initially thought she was related to him but an incident the girl told that got me intrigued."

" What is it?"

" Apparently, she was enrolled in the academy. She had a sparring with a Hyuuga named 'Ryou' son of Rein and Miko Hyuuga. Is there any chance that you know these people?"

" Yes. Rein and Miko Hyuuga are members of the main. But they are younger by a year from my daughter Hanabi."

" Figures. Yuuko managed to beat the Hyuuga using the Hyuuga clan techniques namely, Jyuuken and the famous gentle fist: eight trigrams, 64 palms"

" What?"

" And she didn't use the Hyuuga bloodline: Byakugan."

"That's impossible."

" I thought so too. There is also a part in her story that got me. When Ryou was about to attack her, she disappeared only to reappear at his back making the Jyuuken strike."

"That technique, it sounds like the 4th's jutsu."

"Exactly. I guessed that when they made the peace sign at each other Yuuko may be unconsciously put a seal on him making her use the time-space jutsu."

Hiashi doesn't know how to take what the Hokage's is saying.

" Yuuko also told us about her life. Apparently, she spent her life being the village's punching bag. Much more like Naruto when he was still young. She was called 'demon'."

" You don't mean…" Hiashi's blood ran cold as he reminisced the Kyuubi attack that caused a lot of death.

" That's what I think too. Maybe she was the 4th jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi."

" Wait, how was she able to time travel?"

" As she was going to sleep, she saw a box on her table and opened it. She saw a tri-pronged kunai much like Minato's."

" Maybe that explained why… but…"

" What?"

" Minato was my best friend. He told me about the Hiraishin and taught me. He gave me one of those just in case I needed help from him. I can only do short distances of it. He told me that he couldn't time travel using it."

" Yes, I researched about that too. Yuuko claimed that the seal was different from Minato's. Yuuko said that Naruto became the Rokudaime and invented another version of it, which allows him to travel back in the past."

" Naruto, rokudaime?"

" I know. Back to the point, since I had a hunch, I asked Yuuko is she would accept on her DNA being tested."

" She accepted because according to her, she grew up alone. I tested it and compared to the database that we have."

" And the results?" Hiashi had guessed it already but he wants it to come from Tsunade.

" You should know it by now. Naruto is the father and Hinata is the mother."

" Then why would they leave the village?"

" Because I said so."

"WHY?"

" Look at it, it's the best course of action. If I haven't done that then the council elders wouldn't accept or worse that Danzo might turn the girl into a killing machine. Letting the others know about the girls natural abilities would cause her life in jeopardy. Also, it will take Naruto and Hinata a long time to use the Hiraishin and the technique is the only way to return the girl back in her original time."

Hiashi thought about the Hokage's argument. It was amendable. It would really put the girl's life in danger and question about her heritage. It was the safest choice.

" Fine, you presented an acceptable argument. But may I ask when are they going back?"

" 5 years from now. Also, I think this will ensure that Naruto won't fall into the hands of the Akatsuki and give us more time to prepare when they come here looking for him." Tsunade was worried about the safety of her village and the trio. Hiashi agreed to this.

" I think so too. I won't tell a soul about this. But if I may contact her just this once?"

" You can. Through me."

"Thank you, I would like to give her the scrolls her mother left for her."

" That would be nice."

" I'll contact her after I get the scrolls. I will drop by after lunch." Hiashi then bowed and turned to leave.

" I hope I have seen my daughter before she left and her daughter." Hiashi said before he left. As he closed the door he was deep in his thoughts. '_Be safe my daughter. I love you very much and I will miss you. Hitomi, be sure to keep our daughter safe. I wish to see your daughter, Hinata.' _Hiashi thought as he made his way back to the compound.

* * *

TRAINING GROUND

" Arrgh! It's already past 9 and he's still not here!" Sakura in on the verge of beating Sai into a bloody pulp. Poor Sai, he became Sakura's punching bag whenever Naruto isn't around.

'_Naruto, I swear I'm gonna cut your precious family jewels if you don't appear this instant!' _Sai thought.

'_This is definitely strange, Naruto was supposed to be here even before I arrived. What's going on?' _Kakashi thought closing the porn book he was trying to read. " That's it, we'll fetch him." Kakashi said.

" Yamato, go to report this to Tsunade-sama. For Naruto to be late or not to show up, something is going on." Kakashi whispered to his kouhai. Yamato being the obedient kouhai, nodded. Even he was also sensing that something is wrong.

" Let's go." Kakashi told Sakura and Sai. They took the rooftops and made their way to Naruto's apartment. Yamato made his was to the Hokage tower as fast as he can.

* * *

HYUUGA COMPOUND

" Welcome back, Hiashi-sama" a guard greeted him as Hiashi went inside.

" Welcome back, Uncle." Neji bowed as he greeted.

" Is Hanabi's training finished?" Hiashi asked as he went to his office with Neji following.

" Yes, uncle but there is something I have to tell you." Neji said. Guessing what his nephew would tell him he activated the protective seals inside. Neji seeing this guessed that he already knew what happened.

" Uncle, Hinata-sama hasn't come home since last night. Hanabi and I are worried. Do you by any chance know what happened?" Neji asked.

" Yes, your cousin left the village with Naruto. I was summoned by the Hokage about that and both were labeled as 'rogue' ninjas effective immediately." Hiashi said with venom in his tone. He never wanted to label her daughter as 'rogue' even though he knew the real reason behind it.

" What?" Neji said almost completely out of words. He couldn't believe that his cousin, HInata would leave the village and what's more shocking is that she is with Naruto. He knew, everyone knew that Naruto loves his village and wouldn't want to leave.

" It's true. They left last night." Hiashi said missing his daughter.

" Why? Why would they leave?" Neji asked still in state of disbelief.

" I don't know. Maybe Hinata got fed-up and left. Same with Naruto." Hiashi said trying to hide the hurt emotions while saying such hateful words.

" Fed-up? You mean, because they were labeled as useless and weak? Naruto trained for almost 3 years to be strong and Hinata-sama trained harder, pushing herself beyond her limits! Why?!" Neji now raising his voice to Hiashi. He didn't, doesn't want to accept that both of the strongest shinobi in Konoha, their friends left without a word.

" I know that Hinata trained very hard, kept on improving herself. I love my daughters and I don't want any harm to befall on them. Tsunade-sama already had a team to search for them." Hiashi said.

" Let me search them too. Please uncle. Hinata-sama, Hanabi and You are the only ones I consider a real family in this household. Neji said with sadness in his voice. Tears build up on his pale eyes threatening to fall.

" I know it is hard for you to accept this. Trust our Hokage. She already sent top ANBU's with exceptional tracking skill to find them. Also, if I know that Hinata is with Naruto, I doubt that there will be any harm would fall on them. I know that Naruto will protect Hinata whatever it takes." Hiashi said completely putting his trust to Naruto that he would keep his daughter and granddaughter safe and sound.

" I trust Naruto as well but please give me the permission whenever we will have a mission outside, let me find her." Neji pleaded.

" Of course, just make sure you come back safe. Hanabi and I wouldn't want the two of you to be on harm's way." Hiashi said as a ghostly smile appeared on his face.

" Thank you, Uncle. I believe that there is a reason behind their disappearance. I'll be on my way then." Neji bowed as he went out of the room only to be stopped midway.

" Neji… If by any chance you find out or have suspicions, I want you to keep it for yourself." Hiashi pleaded.

" Why is that uncle?" Neji found it suspicious that Hiashi won't let him share his thoughts on this matter.

" For Hinata's protection." Hiashi said.

" Very well. Thank you, Uncle." Neji said as he went out of the room.

"_I hope you made the right decision, Tsunade-sama. I won't be able to handle it if anything happens to my daughter's family." _Hiashi thought.

* * *

NARUTO'S APARTMENT

_Knock knock knock_

_~Silence_

_Knock knock knock_

_~Silence_

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

_~Silence_

_CRASH!_

Apparently it was Sakura who was knocking and because of her super strength thanks to Tsunade she destroyed Naruto's poor front door. Upon seeing this, Kakashi and Sai sweat dropped and gulped.

' _Damn her super strength! I will never mess with her again. I promise to show up on time! Poor door…'_ Sai thought.

' _Sakura, you don't have to destroy Naruto's door. But that strength, I wonder what happened to her training with Tsunade-sama? She isn't learning medical jutsu.' _ Kakashi thought.

Sakura was the first one to go inside. She didn't bother taking off her sandals as she made her way to Naruto's bedroom.

" NARUTO! HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO STAY ASLEEP! WAKE UP! OR I WILL…

Kakashi and Sai hear Sakura's voice to falter. They both looked at each other and nodded. They went inside towards where Sakura is.

" kick… your… ass…" Sakura continued when the guys stood beside her.

" What the hell? Where is he?" Sakura asked as she stared in the empty bed.

" Wait, why is his apartment…" Sakura looked from the living room to the bedroom and kitchen.

"… so clean and organized? It was like when he left it before he went to train with Jiraiya-sama. What is this?" Sakura asked, waiting for answer from her companions. She is having the feeling that the blonde-fox left. Kakashi and Sai were shocked too. They knew that Naruto doesn't clean his apartment when he is around.

" Kakashi-sensei, where is Naruto?" Sai asked.

" I don't know but whatever it is, we have to look for him." Kakashi said fearing the possibilities that Akatsuki must've abducted Naruto or left the village just like his former student.

" Sai, Sakura, look for Naruto. I will report this to Tsunade-sama. Meet me there is 45 minutes." Kakashi said as he hurriedly shunshined away. Sakura was just quiet. She was afraid that Naruto might have been abducted or left just like Sasuke.

" Sakura…" Sai said snapping her out of her thoughts.

" We don't have time. Let's go and look for him. Take the aerial. I'll go ask the others to help." Sakura said. They both took the rooftops and started their search.

* * *

AROUND KONOHA

Minutes after Sakura and Sai found out that Naruto was missing they immediately searched the village. Sai took the aerial while Sakura searched for the others. Luckily, she saw Team 10. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji just came out from their favorite restaurant or should I say, Chouji's favorite, YakiniQ.

" Ino! Shikamaru! Chouji!" Sakura called them as she ran towards them.

" Oh Billboard-forehead, what's up?" Ino asked.

Sakura stopped in front of them panting.

" Judging from your panting, something troublesome happened." Shikamaru said lazily but guessed right.

" I need your help. Naruto's missing, we went to his apartment a while ago since he is late for our meeting. His apartment is clean, meaning he might have gone somewhere without telling us." Sakura said.

" Maybe Jiraiya-sama is with him." Chouji said.

" Jiraiya-sama is gathering information about the Akatsuki. He left a few days after they came back." Sakura explained. This information got the Team 10's attention.

" Ok, we'll help. We will take the East side of the village. I suppose Sai is doing his aerial search now?" Shikamaru asked.

" Yes, well, then I'll gather Team 8 and Team Gai to help us out. If you found something go to Tsunade-sama's office." Sakura said and ran off.

At the park, she saw Team Gai doing their workouts.

" Lee, Tenten!" Sakura called out.

" Sakura-san? What's the rush?" Lee asked.

" Where is Neji? I thought he'd be here?" Sakura asked.

" He is stuck in their compound." Tenten explained.

" Anyway, you guys need to help me, Naruto is missing. Ino's team is already searching the east side of the village." Sakura pleaded.

" Why would Naruto…"

"Don't worry Sakura-san. We will look for the youthful Naruto for you. We will search at the west side of the village." Lee said interrupting Tenten.

" Thanks, I have to look for Team 8. Their tracking skills will help. If you found something go to Tsunade-sama's office." Sakura said and went off.

As she was nearing the academy she saw Kiba and Akamaru with Shino.

" Kiba! Shino!" Sakura called out to them.

" Oh, Sakura why the rush?" Kiba asked.

" I need you help. Naruto is missing. Ino's team is already searching at the east side of the village; Team Gai is searching the west side. Wait, that's odd." Sakura noticed that both Hyuuga's weren't present.

" What is?" Shino asked.

" Neji wasn't with Team Gai and now Hinata." Sakura said.

" That is indeed odd. Why, because both Hyuuga's aren't with their respective teams." Shino said.

" Yeah, we'll help and look for Hinata in the process." Kiba said.

" Thanks, by the way if you found something go to Tsunade-sama's office." Sakura said as she went n her own search.

* * *

HOKAGE TOWER-TSUNADE'S OFFICE

A knock interrupted Tsunade from taking a sip on her precious sake. She had been working early in the morning and decided to take a quick break.

" Enter."

" Tsunade-sama, I need to report something to you." Yamato said. Seeing Yamato and hearing his intentions of visit, she had a guess on what is this about. Yamato then explained about Naruto's disappearance. Taking a huge sigh she was about to stand up and explain to him but before she can stand up, Jiraiya busted through her windows.

" WHAT THE FUCK, TSUNADE? Why are Naruto and Hinata missing?" Jiraiya was so mad about what happened. His godson is missing and who knows where did they go and what might happen to them.

" Calm down will ya? I'll explain." Tsunade said rubbing her temples.

" HOW WOULD I? MY GODSON IS MISSING AND WHO KNOWS WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN TO THEM?" Jiraiya shouted. Yamato was dead scared at Jiraiya getting mad. Tsunade however was relaxed about his anger but shivered since it is very rare to see him angry like this.

" CALM DOWN I SAID! Let me explain." Tsunade said but before she could even begin to explain Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves.

" Naruto is it?" Tsunade said earning a nod from Kakashi.

" I sent Sakura and Sai to look for him. I think Sakura would ask help from their friends to help." Kakashi said.

" Well I guess we should just wait for them to explain this at once." Tsunade said resting her back on her chair.

' _Naruto, Hinata, Yuuko, I hope you are ok. This will be hard for your friends but I think this is the best way.' _Tsunade thought.

A few minutes passed when one by one teams 8,10 and Gai appeared now with Neji. Sakura and Sai appeared just after the attendance is complete. All had the same looks on their faces. The face that where-on-earth-is-Naruto. For Neji and Team 8 their faces expressed where-on-earth-are-Naruto-and-Hinata?

" I guess we are complete then." Tsunade said as she stood up.

" Where is Naruto, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked with tears forming in her eyes.

" Where is Hinata too?" Kiba said as the representative for Team 8.

" Hinata is missing too?" Ino asked.

" This is so troublesome" Shikamaru said but inside was very worried about the two.

"Where are they Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked in a cold voice.

" I know this will be all hard for you, but…"

" But what?" Sai asked.

" Naruto and Hinata fled the village last night." Tsunade said knowing fully what will the reactions of the listeners will be.

" What are you saying Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked.

" Yeah, what the hell is that?" Kiba said angered by the current outcome of events.

" They fled the village last night without notice to us. They felt that they are useless and weak that they will become a burden to us." Neji said.

" What the hell are you taking about man?" Kiba now grabbing Neji's collar.

" It's exactly what Neji means and because of that they are now labeled as 'Rogue' ninjas." Tsunade declared.

" What?!" the whole audience said.

"Tsunade-sama, give us a mission…" Sakura said.

" No, Sakura. I'm sorry. The village needs you more than…" Tsunade said

" THE FUCK WITH YOU! You will just let the two teenagers, one of them hunted by Akatsuki to be in danger! You of all people cared about Naruto and you just let him…" Jiraiya said

" I'm sorry, my decision is final. Now go out before I beat the crap out of your life." Tsunade said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

* * *

SOMEWHERE

" Hinata, we are labeled as rogue now. I know it will be tough for the three of us but I promise to protect you and Yuuko with my life. That's a lifetime promise." Naruto said as the three went on their journey.

" Naruto-kun… I will train hard not only to protect you but also our daughter. It… it will be hard for our friends to… accept what Tsunade-sama might tell… them, but… time will come when… their questions will be answered and we… will understand… each other again." Hinata said.

" You're right… Right now… we have to become strong not only for them but also our daughter. We should treasure each moment with her and change the future for the greater good. We will be beside our daughter until her own children or grand children appears in our lives." Naruto said as he kissed the forehead of their sleeping daughter.

" Let's do our best Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

" Yeah, we will." Naruto moved from Yuuko's other side to Hinata's. He protectively wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. Hinata smiled but never forgetting to blush. She wrapped her arms at her sleeping daughter. Finally, after a few seconds the family dozed off to sleep.

* * *

**I know this is crap, I'm sorry. I'll do better next time but seriously I need your suggestions on how will I go on the story. Some scenes maybe not the same with the anime series well of course this is a fan fiction but I do hope you still read this.**

**Reviews please:)**


	4. Confused

**Standstill**

**Chapter 4-Confused**

Blood. Dead bodies. Death.

The Hokage monument is nothing but a pile of rubble now.

" Why? Why is this happening?" Naruto fell onto his knees. He can't believe that what once his beloved village is now nothing, erased from the map.

" Naruto!"

" Naruto-kun!"

Hearing his name, he searched for the voices calling him. He found the two people screaming for his name. Both were holding on the edge of the cliff, preventing them from plummeting down into the pit of death. The two were very weakened from the previous fight protecting one another. Protecting what's important to them. Protecting the man involved in their lives. The only thing that's kept them holding on is their will.

" Sakura!"

The two were relieved that their pleas were answered. For, Sakura she was glad that Naruto came in no time. For her, she knew that he would immediately come to her rescue. Hinata on the other hand is not hopeful that Naruto would save her. She knew very well about Naruto's feelings on the pink-haired kunoichi but she want to believe that he would at least look at her and notice her even just a glimpse. Naruto quickly pulled up Sakura out of the cliff. He didn't have enough time to think about anything else. He just wanted to save Sakura.

" Naruto, thank you so much." Sakura said as she hugged her hero.

" Sakura-chan, I'm glad that you're okay." Naruto said as he returned the hug.

These scenes unfolded in front of Hinata. It hurt her so bad. She wanted to cry. Tell them that she is still hanging by the thread.

" Naruto, Hinata is still…" Sakura said cutting their precious hugs to each other.

" Oh yeah, Hinata!" Naruto and Sakura turned to her.

Naruto extended his arm to her but to his surprise Hinata didn't take them, instead she gave him a peaceful smile. This confused Naruto so much. He knew what that smile meant. He received the exact same smile when she protected him against Pain, the exact smile when Sakura was with them. The same smile when someone very important came into their life causing them to be close and together. All earth came crashing to him when he saw that smile. How could he forget? The time when she saved him, the time when they spent most of the time together; training, nurturing a young child to become a better person…being…a…

" It's okay Naruto-kun." Hinata said with an angelic smile. Naruto's thoughts were brought back to reality.

" Hi…Hinata… what are you sa…saying?" Naruto stuttered and tears threatening to flow from his eyes.

" I love you more than anything Naruto-kun. I am very thankful to spend these past 5 years with you and our precious… daughter. I hope you bring peace in this cursed world. Nurture our Yuuko into a better person just like you. Thank you… Naruto…"

After her final words, Hinata let go. She plummeted down. Ending what's left in her life. No words came out from Naruto. He watched her friend, her special someone, the mother of her child to die.

**Haaah!** Naruto gasped. He was sweating all over. His heart rate was increasing. His chest pounding so hard, he looked around to see where he is. If what he just saw is happening. He looked to his side and saw the most angelic person sleeping. Hinata. Looking at her brought back the nightmare he just had. Her midnight blue hair covering her face keeping him from seeing her face. Naruto tried to reach her face. Inches from her face his hands were shaking. He was afraid that if he touched her face she would just disappear into nothing. He held his breath and reached over. He tucked the hair behind her ear and what he saw pained him. She was crying in her sleep. Tears keep on falling on her eyes.

_Why? Why are you crying? Someone like you shouldn't cry like this. Is there something hurting you? or… someone?_

Naruto wiped her tears and looked at her face for a few moments. He looked over to her side and saw Yuuko. Yuuko, their daughter in the future. She looked like her mother when sleeping. Peaceful on the outside yet hurting in the inside. Naruto smiled and tucked them both in a blanket and went outside. The cool night breeze sent chills to his sweating body. He wandered around and saw a waterfall. He removed his clothes knowing that he is alone and immersed himself in the cool water. He stayed like that for a few minutes before drying himself and putting again his clothes. He went back to the camp but instead he meditated under the tree. His thoughts drifted on the vivid pictures of his previous nightmare.

_Why am I conflicted on my feelings? If that were to happen, choosing between Sakura and Hinata, whom would I choose? _Naruto continued to go circles on this issue in his head, he didn't notice that he was already walking inside the sewer in his head.

**What brings you here brat?** A loud and cold voice interrupted him from his thoughts. Naruto didn't flinch on his tone since he was very confused on his feelings.

**Having heart problems, I see. **His jailer said.

" Why do you even care?" Naruto asked the kyuubi, irritated.

**I know what's going on with you, idiot! **

" Hn." Naruto acted like Sasuke when not caring.

" So… what do you think?" Naruto asked.

**You should stop this. You don't need love. They will only hurt you in the end. **Kyuubi said but deep inside he remembered her wife and kits.

" You sound like hurt about this stuff. What is it?" Naruto noticed the tone behind the kyuubi's words.

**Shut up! You don't need to know. Besides, I am the strongest of all Bijuus and the king of Demons. So shut up. **

" So the kyuubi is capable on these feelings. Heh, how ironic! Don't worry I don't even care. You are the source of my hardships in this world. I don't give a shit!" Naruto said. Silence dawned into them.

" All things aside, if it you were in my position, what would you do?" Naruto asked.

**The hell if I care.**

Silence

**But… If I was you…**

Naruto listened.

**I'd choose the second.**

" Second? You mean Hinata?"

**Yes. I'd choose her.**

" Why?"

**Because I wouldn't feel conflicted, confused like what you're experiencing IF I have loved the first one.**

" What?!"

**Idiot! Meaning you wouldn't have fall for the second person if you have truly loved the first one.**

After that particular line, Naruto opened his eyes only to see Hinata looking at him with worried eyes.

"Na… Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asked.

Naruto stood up and dusted himself.

" Yeah, I'm fine." Naruto said giving her an assuring smile. Seeing this Hinata immediately looked down to the ground and blushed so hard. _Don't faint, don't faint, don't faint!_ Hinata told to her self.

" Hey Hinata, are you alright? You look so red... do you have fever?" Naruto placed his hand on her forehead and tried to feel if she has fever. Unfortunately this was enough to knock down the blushing lady. _Naruto-kun is… touching me. He is worried and on top of that… he isn't wearing a shirt! _

" Hinata?! What's wrong? Ahhh! Did I kill you? Yuuko! YUUKO!" Naruto shouted. He was shaking Hinata vigorously to wake her up. Hearing her name Yuuko immediately ran outside the tent and saw the scene.

" What is it, daddy?" Yuuko asked trying to calm his father.

" I don't know, I just tried to feel your mother's temperature then she… died!" Naruto said.

" Daddy, calm down! Put mommy down first and put on some shirt!" Yuuko commanded her father. Naruto then noticed that he didn't have shirt on and immediately grabbed a purple jacket next to him. He put it on and zipped it up.

" She's just fine, daddy. She just fainted. Can you hand me that orange jacket near you." Yuuko said.

Naruto immediately handed the orange jacket to his daughter but before Yuuko could cover up her mother's dark netted undershirt Naruto caught a glimpse of it. He suddenly felt a trickle of blood leave his nose. After Yuuko covered her mother, she looked at her father.

" Daddy, why is you nose bleeding?"

" Oh!" Naruto quickly wiped the blood from his nose.

" Let's put mom to bed. She must have been tired." Yuuko said leading the way to their tent.

Naruto carried Hinata bride style and went after her daughter. As he was gently placing Hinata to her sleeping bag a sound of ripping clothes interrupted his concentration.

" Daddy! You just destroyed mom's jacket!" Yuuko said in a whisper loud enough to be heard by his clumsy father.

" What?" Naruto looked into what he was wearing and it was Hinata's precious jacket.

" Why are you even wearing that?" Yuuko asked.

" I don't know... Let's place your mother to her sleeping bag first." Naruto gently Hinata down and called her daughter.

" Help me to get out of this." Naruto was trying his hard to break free from the small jacket that wrapped him.

" How did you even… put this on, daddy?" Yuuko asked as she tried to pull the jacket away from his father.

" I don't even know! Just… help me!" Naruto whispered loud almost waking Hinata up.

" I… I can't! It's too tight. We have to rip it to shreds to free you from it!" Yuuko said still trying to remove the jacket from his father.

" O… okay! just do it…" Naruto said and gave her daughter a kunai.

" Do you know how to handle kunai?" Naruto asked before Yuuko could get a hold of the kunai.

" Yeah, they taught us in the academy." Yuuko said and got the kunai and started destroying the jacket.

From the ripping sounds of clothes, Hinata woke up from her fantasy land. He looked at her daughter and Naruto doing something. Then Yuuko tossed a ripped part of her clothes in front of her.

" There, all done!" Yuuko said.

" Thanks!" Naruto said as he stretched his arms.

Assuming that Hinata was sleeping, they hugged from the success of their work until…

" What did you both do to my precious jacket?" Hinata asked her voice almost breaking.

The two turned their heads and looked at her. The sight was too painful. Hinata was on the verge of crying.

" Ahh…. I'm… sorry, Hinata-chan! I didn't mean to." Naruto said trying so hard not to make his future wife cry.

" Mom! It's not what you think… you see daddy accidentally wore your jacket because he wasn't wearing any. He just realized it when he heard a that your clothes were torn. But don't worry, you are also wearing his jacket!" Yuuko explained.

" Yeah… Hinata-chan. I'm sorry and because of that you can use my jacket until I can repay you." Naruto said giving his fox grin and rubbing the back of his head.

Hinata looked down and saw that she was indeed wearing his jacket. She could smell Naruto in it. _Its Naruto-kun's jacket. It smells like him and of course… ramen. If this is a dream… please, I don't want to wake up._ With that Hinata fainted again now with blood trickling down her nose.

" Hey, Hinata! What happened?!"

" Daddy, what did you do to mommy?"

" I don't know. Ahh… she's bleeding!"

" Daddy, do something!"

" But what?!"

That's when he remembered Tsunade's mode of communication. " KATSUYU! Now I know that Tsunade-baachan gave me a scroll to let her summon Katsuyu or her in time of need." Naruto looked through his pack for the scroll.

" Eureka! Haha… I just need to smear some blood." Naruto bit his thumb and smeared the seal.

A smoke puffed and revealed Tsunade!

" What on earth?!" Tsunade was confused on her whereabouts.

" Why is it Tsunade-baachan? I tried to summon Katsuyu on this." Naruto wondered and studied the scroll.

Hearing the voice, Tsunade's vein popped out of her head and delivered a strong punch on Naruto's head.

" What did you call me here for?! I was in the middle of something!" Tsunade said.

" Tsunade-baachan! Thank Kami you're here!" Yuuko said.

" Oh Yuuko, what is it?" Tsunade asked.

"Mom is bleeding." Yuuko said as she pointed her mother.

Tsunade face palmed on the situation. She knew already that Hinata just fainted and the nose bleed would be because of Naruto.

" Yuuko, your mother is fine. She just fainted. Don't worry about it. Now when your father wakes up tell him to read first the scroll before summoning. Take care all of you." Tsunade said and planted a kiss on Yuuko's forehead.

" Thanks Tsunade-baachan." Yuuko smiled much like his father's fox-grin.

Tsunade disappeared. _Take care of each other. Come back safely._

Naruto was sent to a deep slumber from Tsunade's punch but before he completely lost consciousness _The second huh, that advice… thanks kyuubi. Maybe they, I was wrong about you. In time, I would remove your hate and help you about your problems. Thanks. _

After the long night, the three fell into their deep slumber with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**i know it has been a long time... reviews please... be gentle**


End file.
